1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an anchor system for anchoring material to the ground and, more particularly, to a lightweight, inexpensive anchoring system which allows for quick and easy insertion into the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide duckbill anchors to anchor cables and the like into the ground. Duckbill type anchors are provided on one end with a hardened driving point, and on the other end with a slanted “duckbill.” Through the duckbill is provided a slot, allowing the duckbill anchor to be engaged to a driving rod. Near the center of the duckbill anchor is a connection point where a steel cable or other type of line is connected to the anchor. The driving rod is used to push the duckbill anchor into the ground to a predetermined depth. The friction between the earth and the anchor retain the anchor as the driving rod is removed therefrom. Applying force to the cable causes the duckbill portion of the anchor to tilt so that the length of the anchor is nearly perpendicular to the cable. This near perpendicular orientation increases the surface area and, therefore, the drag against the earth as greater pressure is applied to the cable.
This system for insertion of the anchor against a surface of low frictional resistance and later tilting the anchor to provide high friction resistance, allows for easy insertion, strong cable retention and ease of operation.
One drawback associated with such prior art devices is the requirement that the duckbill anchor, and more specifically the driving portion of the duckbill anchor, be constructed of a strong, expensive material, such as hardened steel or the like. Although the driving point is only used briefly in the insertion of the duckbill anchor, use of a more inexpensive compound, such as plastic may cause the anchor to break or otherwise become inoperable when the anchor is driven into hard ground or when the anchor is deflected by a rock or similar rigid material.
While it is known in the art to provide other types of anchoring systems, these systems also require a hardened point on the anchor to withstand the driving process. As with the duckbill anchor, once these anchors have been provided to the desired depth and rotated, there is no longer a need for the hardened tips. It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a low-cost, lightweight anchor system which allowed for the anchor to be inserted into hard ground and withstand contact with abrasive material without the need for an expensive, hardened tip. The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.